


Unblinded by Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Bullying, Clean fanfic, Defending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Meet by chance, Minecraft, Surgery, Sweet love, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is a young man known for his sweetness and humor...but he's known even more for his bouts of rage and aggression when faced with problems and confrontations. Being a blind 16 year old in a town full of various types of people, he's faced with those two things. He 'sees' life through a different light when he stumbles upon a fellow classmate for the first time, Gavin Free. The jovial bubbly British youth is for the most part Michael's opposite, but the lads develop a power relationship when Gavin opens his eyes to a whole new different life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prospective

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness I don't know why I love making male on male fanfictions so much, but here's my second one on this website ever! Please enjoy and leave some (friendly) comments if you'd like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's walking home after a quarrel with two punks, looking for an easy target. He feels someone following him, think it's some more people looking for a fight, but it turns out to be one British lad from his school, returning something to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mavin for you guys, hope it's enjoyable!

**He** finally heard the footsteps that he sensed had been following him for awhile now, not that he needed to heard them, he could feel vibrations and differences in the air whenever something got close enough to him. He's utilized this talent since birth practically, and it only grows stronger as the years go on.

Michael Jones was born without the ability to see, his reliance on his other senses caused him to have remarkable skills with them. He could hear a caterpillar sneeze, he felt a shift in the air if even a mere feather came near enough. This young man could sniff out drugs almost as well as a dog, and interpret the ingredients to a food after only eating it once. His physical strength was also immense, working out was necessary so he could defend himself against bullies he may encounter. Although he could not see them with his eyes, he would always grin when he felt how big his muscle were, something his parents tell him is a good attribute.  
  
After a few minutes Michael realized the footsteps weren't going to stop following him, so he spun around and stood waiting to meet the stranger. He was expecting to hear the footsteps quicken, more bullies running at him looking for a fight. But instead the person stopped a few feet away from him. He lifted his fists, ready to depend himself if need be. But what happened instead was rather shocking.  
  
"Um hallo, Michael Jones?"

"Who wants to fucking know?" 

"Well it's just I noticed your little scrap with those two knobs and saw that they took your, um, walking stick. They chucked it only a few blocks down from where your quarrel took place, so here it is."

Michael stood a bit dumbfounded by this stranger, who he could now tell was an Englishman about his age. He's got a lot of friends and family who loved him, and despite all his encounters with various troublemakers, has met plenty of kind random strangers so acts of kindness were nothing new to him. But this case was something new.

  
He had been walking for some distance after his last confrontation. And it had taken him awhile to sense this stranger, so for him to have caught up with Michael meant jogging if not running after him for some distance.   
  
"Did you run to me to return this?" The young man asked as he took hold of his cane.  
  
"I ran a bit but towards the end I started to walk, my name is Gavin by the way. Gavin Free." By instinct Gavin held out his hand to shake Michael's hand. Quickly realizing what's wrong with this picture he withdrew his hand quickly, awkwardly clearing his throat.   
  
Michael grabbed the other boy's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Gavin, but I can sense if you stick your hand towards me for a FYI."  
  
"Oh really? Interesting! How do you tell?"

"Well I mean that would take some hard ass explaining. I guess you could say I feel a 'change' in the air when something near me moves to a new spot? By the way, are you the same Gavin Free from Rooster Hunter high?"  
  
"Remarkable...and y-yes I am, I believe we hang out with the same people and just never talked to each other. Hey would you by any chance like to goto the park with me?" 

"The park? Are you six Gavin?"

"Yeah," Gavin begun chuckling."I like to go on lit'le strolls sometimes and then just sit on a bench at the park. Would you care to join me Micool?"  
  
Michael's ears tingled at hearing how Gavin pronounces his name, it sounded adorable, he said it in a way exclusive to him like a signature. He thought a little and decided he's got no plans today.  
  
"Sure Gavin, yeah. I'll goto the park with you."  
  
"Oh top!" Michael could almost see the huge goofy grin plastered on Gavin's face. "Well let's get going then."

* * *

**'Fucking** idiot...' Said smiling to himself, reminiscing of the day he met his boyfriend 2 years back. Michael and Gavin were seniors in high school now, and not a day went by where they weren't together.   
  
Gavin came running through the door of Michael's bedroom, practically a member of his household, and Michael was treated the same way at Gavin's home.   
  
"Micool! I have something to share with you Micool!"  
  
"On my god Gavin! What is it?" Michael asked in a fake surprised tone, topped off with a mocking British accent to tease Gavin. The young Brit walked towards his beloved and Michael scooped Gavin into his strong arms before sitting them down on his bed.  
  
"Okay listen to this." Gavin began. "Don't trust old traditional laser eye surgeries? We can help. At RoosterEyes Medical center, located in Austin, Texas," Gavin looked up and grinned at Michael before continuing. "Our best software developers have created a new age of eye surgery, with 90% less risk. Call, email, text, or visit us for more in depth information."  
  
Gavin put the booklet down and looked to Michael. "Well? What do you think??"   
  
"I um..I'm not sure Gavvy. I'm not against it I'd just have to think of it more, weigh the pros and cons you know?"  
  
"Well really the only cons are death or burnt eyes, but real life isn't Final Destination. But pros? Got a gob full of them."  
  
"Well no shit about death." Michael chuckled. "But how's there so many fucking pros to it?"  
  
"We could play video games together Micool, I have several games that are TOP that I want to show you them. I know you can already do so much, but with vision the possibilities expand even bigger. PLUS...you could finally see me."  
  
"That's only a few reasons stupid."  
  
"A few...but they're huge reasons. Wouldn't you want to see me?"  
  
"I don't need to see you with my eyes, I see you in other ways. I see you by smelling your awful hairspray, I hear your silly British words, I taste your lips when we kiss, and I feel your soft skin."  
  
"Micool, it sounds like you're more concerned about this possibility of surgery, but not because you think it's dangerous." Michael could feel a disturbance in the air's flow as his boyfriend moved his arms onto his slender hips, raising his eyebrow at the New Jersey boy.  
  
"Gavin, the reason my other senses are so strong because I've used them to live without eyesight." Michael sighed and lowered his head before continuing. "People rely on eyesight so much I have to use my other senses on like, hardcore mode to keep up with life's demands."  
  
"Micool I-"  
  
"That's why I'm so fucking good at using them, it makes me an individual. If I start using my eyes, I'm just like everyone else because I'll get used to not using my other senses."  
  
"Micool, you will always be different from everyone else, at least in my heart. But I'm not gonna try to push this onto you, but think about it bit longer will you?" Gavin kissed Michael goodbye before walking out of the bedroom and heading towards his own home.  
  
Michael grabbed the lamp he always kept on his nightstand and hurled it at the wall. The lamp was made out of some material that to Michael's disappointment doesn't shatter. 'Fuck,' he though to himself. 'I was hoping it was glass.' He was however pleased to hear the large thud when he threw the lamp, able to tell it left a dent, or maybe even a hole in the wall.  
  
Michael thought and thought and thought...and thought some more, until his thinker was sore. He just sat on the side of his bed for hours thinking about the surgery, the pros and cons, or if it would be possible. He had been told as a young child that blindness wasn't something one could just cure. And it depended on the cause of blindness, procedures only existed for certain causes and quite frankly Michael didn't know his. His parents told him the doctors were stumped when he was younger, that they couldn't decipher why he was blind. So his family abandoned hopes of curing it 16 long years ago. Still the lad thought of the prospect of this new breakthrough eye surgery. Maybe it would be different, he would like to see the world in a different way. Being blind was by no means a bad thing, yet it could cause some difficulties in his life. Most of all he wanted to see Gavin, with his eyes that is.  
  
Defeated by his own emotions, Michael grabbed his walking stick and began to exit his house. He figured a walk in the late night breeze would help calm him.

* * *

 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's walk takes a wrong turn, will he be okay this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn that this chapter can be...maybe too violent for some. It has some pretty graphic descriptions, but nothing totally inhumane. It's not that bad really, but I feel that a warning is necessary. This chapter is all about Michael's fight. Like that's pretty much it. But the next chapter will have so much more Mavin, promise;)

**Michael** was finally beginning to calm down after walking around a mile or so, the sound of his stick scraping along the ground combined with the night wind was comforting to him, so much that he'd began to day dream a bit. This distracted him from the four people walking towards him so by the time he realized he wasn't alone he was introduced to a hard fist right in the jaw. The punch was a strong one, but Michael was able to get his footing under control and throw a punch back, hitting someone right in the chin. Someone came from behind and put him in a head lock as two other people stood in front kicking the New Jersey youth all over. He finally managed to get loose enough to bite down hard on the assailant's forearm and get away from him as the guy shouted in pain. He could feel several people's presences behind him, so he figured the three other guys were trying to sneak up on him, but before he could fully turn around to punch at the closest one he was met with a heavy force on the top of his head. He wobbled around stunned for a few seconds, the sound of breaking glass filled his ears. The lad grunted in pain as he felt the pointy end of a wine bottle puncture him in the side, grateful he dodge away before it could go in fatally deep. He collapse face down on the sidewalk unable to move, struggling to not fall unconscious as the four punks kicked and kicked and kicked at him, probably until their legs were tired. Michael could only roll onto his side, blood from his mouth started to fall and pool on the ground, his four attackers walking away.

Something in the young boy snapped, he couldn't recall I time where his rage caused his body temperature to rise so much, to tingle so much. He never felt this stinging in his hands, as if they were trying to tell him they wanted to wrap around someone's next. Michael sprung up, the adrenaline made his injuries nearly nonexistent. He ran past his walking stick, figuring he wouldn't need it now and caught up to the four men.

"Hey assholes! I don't think we're done here." The four men stood dumbfounded, surprised their victim wasn't unconscious. "Now, if you guys want to fight like decent fucking human beings, you'll take turns getting your asses kicked by a blind man. But if you want to be a buncha bitch ass bustas I can just fuck you up that way."

This didn't sit well with the four attackers, they were furious to say the least. But if they were furious Micheal was, for lack of a better word, enraged. The four people, although having a deep want to crush the New Jersey teen, could not deny that they were all frighten and confused by the contorted, malign and wicked grin. A look of absolute wrath fueled by his anger and hatred towards the four strangers whose names he would never know, not that he cared to. Defying their better judgement of jumping him, they let their egos get the best of them, decided to take turns fighting the lad, lest they look like weaklings.

The first guy charged at him, drawing his fist back into a punch too soon. How he done it later, perhaps Michael would not have felt the shift in the air so quickly, but he did so he dodged the punch and grabbed the guy by his shirt, hurling him at a wall. The guy was stunned for awhile but eventually got back up. The poor soul. Michael sent four rapid punches his way, each one hitting his straight in the gut. On the fourth blow the stranger doubled over instantly, basically leaning forward supported only by Michael's fist. Michael Jones felt the warm fluidity of blood pool onto his arm which he assumed had poured from the man's mouth at this point. The young lad had never felt so much blood before, nor was he ever the cause of so much coming from something. Michael had never really felt this feeling before, a feeling of high status over another living thing, such power in his hands, knowing that he was the ultimate authority in this pathetic souls life. But he had grown tired of this one, who had lost the will to fight so he tossed him aside, smirking as beckoned another one to come near.

"You guys aren't putting up much of a fight anymore," He shouted as he elbowed the next man in the jaw, causing him to clash with a traffic light pole next to him. "Why?! What the fuck's your problem man, just look at you!" He picked up a few of the second stranger's teeth, which he'd heard fall to the ground after his meeting with the traffic light pole. "Pathetic asshole. You come picking a fight with a teen who can't even see, and when he decides to fight back you turn into a puddle. Get up!" 

What Michael didn't realize was that the guy had gotten up, and was very slowly advancing towards Michael, perhaps he'd figured out how the boy 'sees'. He took a broken beer bottle from the adjacent alley and stabbed Michael in the abs with it, to which he didn't even flinch. He laughed. He grabbed the bottle from the man who was backing away in fear at this point.

"You bring me closer to sleep with every movement! Are you so _scared_ that you can't even drive pointed glass into someone? This is just a scratch children get from falling of their bikes. What a buncha weaklings." Michael dropped the bottle and brought his attention to the three puncture wounds in his abdomen, too drunk on adrenaline to feel pain at this point and just held his hand over the holes, letting the hot blood seep through his fingers. After awhile he licked one of his fingers clean, indulging in the salty taste.

The boy didn't even wait for the next guy to come at him, seeing as the remain two were probably too scared to initiate anything. So he charged at them both, determined to take them both. They took off sprint, but Michael's physical training made him much faster and it wasn't long before he'd crashed the two men and sent them both falling. Micheal picked them both up by their hair and began to clash their heads together, their begs for him to stop made him only more angry and more willing to let them suffer. He then dragged them over to a nearby building, not caring what it was, and began to bash their heads against it. But this bored the New Jerseyan pretty quickly, especially after he felt one of the men faint. He dropped the unconscious stranger to the ground and switched his position with the other one, so that Michael was behind him with his foot on the man's back, and pulling the man's arms towards behind his own back in an effort to dislocate his shoulders. The man began to scream in absolute heart wrenching, ear drum breaking agony, a scream more like an animal's than a humans.

Michael soon wished that he'd known what building he had been using to break the strangers' skulls, because he heard the door to the building creak open and a person walk down the porch stairs and stand on the sidewalk. And the voice he heard sent pings of lightening through his soul.

"M-micool?"

 


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wants Michael to be safe, but Michael doesn't see why what he does is so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this Chapter was so hard for me to write. Jeez... -_-  
> Still I hope you like it.

**Michael** slowly started forward towards his boyfriend's voice, reaching out to grab his hands.

"Now Gavin, I'll explain. They attacked me first."

"But Micool look at them, did you have to bang them up his badly? They look like a bear bloody mauled them."

"Yes because I didn't want to get my ass beat more than it already is. They _attacked_ me first. They punched, kicked, stabbed and everything."

Gavin sighed."Do you want to come in so I can treat your wounds and tell my parents these guys need help?"

"Help?! If they need help then I belong in the fucking morgue right now because they got tickled compared to me. I didn't fucked them up that badly."

Gavin looked around the four men and inspected them to see that Michael was very wrong. All four men were bleeding from some orifice or wound, not fatal but still pretty badly. Gavin looked to the guy whose head had been bashed against his house and saw that he appeared critically hurt, having been in convulsions only moments ago. They couldn't heal at home, they needed a doctor. But so did his boyfriend

"Oh you are badly hurt! Let's go I'll have my dad bring us up to the hospital." 

* * *

 **Gavin** sat next to Michael's hospital bed, stroking his brown curls to keep his mind off of the painful wounds in his abdomen.

"Micool, you've got to stop this boi. I realized you were defending yourself, but there are other alternatives."

"Like..?" He turned towards his boyfriend, ready to listen. 

"Well, why didn't you just call the police after they left?"  
  
Michael reached over to the nightstand, feeling around it's surface until he found what he was looking for, his phone. He glided his fingers over it's buttons, having remembered which button represented which number. "And be a punk bitch while they got away?"  
  
"No, but, you can't keep doing that to everyone you come across..two wrong don't make right. I know what they did to you was terrible, but you banged them up pretty badly."  
  
"How badly?"  
  
"They're all in the ICU Micool. I overheard doctors talking about one of 'em, saying it's remarkable for him to be living."  
  
Michael thought about this for awhile before speaking. "Sucks for them." He would've felt pity for the men perhaps, but they were the reason he was in the hospital.  
  
"Seriously Micool! I'll stop telling you to quit fighting, because I see that you won't. But at least consider this: don't go farther than you need to, just enough to scare them off."  
  
"Gavin I'm not like you. You might forgive people that fuck you up and beat on you, but I'm not going to look like a weakling with that compassion and mercy crap." Gavin was hurt my the words, suddenly taking his hand out of Michael's hair and standing up.  
"Goodnight Micool, Love you." Gavin bent down to kiss his boyfriend before leaving to find his dad and go home.  
  
Michael lied in bed in annoyance at his boyfriend's overly kind personality. Turn the other cheek was not something the New Jerseyan lad cared to do. He would continue to fight, to show Gavin that his way of dealing with confrontations was different and stupid.

* * *

 **Gavin** sat at his desk skyping his friend, needing someone to confide in right about now.  
  
"And he just didn't care?" Ray asked from Gavin's computer screen.  
  
"Not even a smudge! It was as though he was glad they were so hurt."  
  
"Well I mean they did put him in the hospital too, I would be pretty pissed at the guys too. How bad was Michael hurt?"  
  
"He's got many bruises on his torso area and needed stitches for his head. He also had a few lacerations on his abdomen but they weren't very deep at all, remarkably. The nurse just cleaned them and put some bandages over them."  
  
"So he was pretty messed up, but it wasn't too bad."  
  
"No, thank goodness...but Ray, what he did to those guys was much much worse. Of course they should have been punished for what they did to Micool but he went too far."  
  
"But what does it matter so much to you?"  
  
"Because that's not the Micool we all know and love and you're well aware of it!" Gavin paused a moment to calm down. "He's got a temper yeah but he's really a sweetheart and jokester."  
  
"Yeah I'm aware...but he's also pretty stubborn. Even if he loves you, he wouldn't stop being so aggressive if he doesn't see anything wrong with it."  
  
"Well I'll make him see it then. Thanks for the idea X-Ray, see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya Vav." Gavin turned off his computer and leaped onto his bed, he pressed the speed dial for Michael.

"Hi Gavvy?"

"Hey Mikey, how're you doing?"

"Pretty good since the 2 hours you've been gone. I'm going back home to rest tomorrow. But I'd rather go out and do something. Wanna go do something tomorrow? Like the movies?"

"Fine, that sounds top. But don't whine to me like a lil' slut when your wounds open up again or something." Gavin knew Michael loved the movies, although he couldn't see the screen the curly haired lad loved to listen to them. Whenever it sounded like something major was about to happen he would ask Gavin to describe it. And the brit did his best to explain to him. Sometimes when Michael didn't know what he meant, like some strange object he didn't know about or at least didn't know what it looked like Gavin always had a solution. He would go to the store with Michael with a list of objects to see, and they would seek them all out so Michael could feel, taste, smell, or hear it, it really depended on the object and it's purpose. They didn't always buy the object, but if Michael wanted he it would get it. He loved to go shopping with his silly English boyfriend, there was never a dull moment. 

"Great," Michael replied. "So movies at 7? Know any good movies that're out?"

"Oh I do!" Gavin squealed. "FROOOZEN!" There was a short pause, Michael wanted to be sure he'd heard his boyfriend right.

"Gavin are fucking serious?" He chuckled. "I heard was for little girls."

"But it's not Micool  _please?_ If you go I'll love you forever."

"You already love me dumb ass."

"I know." Gavin cooed playfully. "But please let's go see it." _  
_

"Fine you fucking baby, we'll go see it. But it's like 1 in the morning let's get some sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight boi, I love you."

"I love you too Gavvy, sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I don't think this chapter was too exciting but once Michael's out the hospital it gets better.:D A.k.a next chapter.


	4. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin continues to expand Michael's world, in such creative ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry I'm SOOO late with this new chapter, I was just stuck on it. I wasn't sure how to keep it going, and then I lost a bit of interest in it I must admit.
> 
> But this is just a filler, then it'll skip to much cooler things.:P

Gavin and Michael walked hand and hand out of the movie theatre talking about their favorite parts.  
  
"I fucking hate to say it," Said Michael. "but 'let it go' is an...okay song I guess."  
  
"Oh, Micool you don't have to say you loved it like me for me to know." Gavin patted the boy's back gently, smiling at him. Michael put his hand on the other lad's face so he could feel the curves at the corners of his mouth so he could see his smile, a beautiful smile that never failed to make him smile himself.  
  
"Gavin?"   
  
"Yes Micool?"  
  
"Remember that eye surgery shit you were talking about? Well, I want to do it. I talked with my parents and they're willing to look into it."  
  
"Oh!" Gavin squawked and hugged his boyfriend, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss even though they were in the movie theatre's lobby. "That's toppers Micool, I can't wait! We should go today!"  
  
Micool gave the Brit a peck on the side of his mouth and pulled out of the hug slowly. "Mmmm not today, Gavvy. Tomorrow. I want us to spend the rest of the day seeing things, my way. Could we?"  
  
"Of course love, but I get to pick the first place we go." Gavin took Michael's hand and led them across the street to a large beautiful park. He led them over to a pond and asked him to sit down with him.  
  
"Gavin are we next to that stupid pond in the park again?"  
  
"It's not stupid! You're stupid. Now we haven't been here that many times, and I've never seen the pond with you. Join me Micool, put your hand in."   
  
Michael sighed and did as he was told, scooting forward towards the sound of the pond's calming sounds and dipped his hand in the water, letting it dance around his fingers.  
  
"Do you like it Micool? Isn't it it just lovely?"  
  
"It's okay. Not really remarkable. It's just murky water with frogs, toads, fish that brush up against your fucking fingers, and tall ass grass that needs to be cut." Michael replied and batted at the cattails near them as though it would move away from them.  
  
"You're just not looking hard enough Micool." Gavin retorted with a serious tone. "Look at all the cute lil' froggies, Micool." The New Jerseyan sighed as he held out his hands and felt a noisy, squirming lump with slimy little toes tickle his fingers. "They're cute little froggies Micool. They're chubby with puffy cheeks and they make this cute noise that-"  
  
"That is annoying." The frog leaped from Michael's hands and into the pond, as though it'd sensed his negativity. Gavin frowned a bit and looked around for something else.  
  
"Alright, take a gander at...this."  
  
"Now what is this crap Gavvy?" He asked with sarcastic glee.  
  
"Look at it closely Micool, what do you suppose it is?"  
  
"I don't fuckin know...it's wet. It's floppy and round and...flat like a pancake." Michael continued to examine it, holding it up to his nose and grimacing. "It smells like the pond, so I'm guessing it was floating around in the water?"  
  
"Yes you donut. It's a lily pad, froggies sit on them sometimes. And you see that thing in the middle? It's a pretty flower." Michael inspected the flowers many pointed petals, and from that fact alone concluded it was different from most flowers he'd seen. It didn't have a bell shape like a daffodil, and it didn't have the spread out wavy petals of a rose.   
  
Michael started to sniffle and covered his nose instantly. "Gavin. What is that fucking atrocious smell?"  
  
Gavin turned around, his long locks swishing as he looked in the direction of the smell. "Oh! Let's go Micool, follow me!"  
  
Michael, nose still cradled in one of his hands, walked behind Gavin and stopped when he heard his boyfriend's footsteps no longer. "What is it Gavin?" He questioned.  
  
"It's a skunk, smelly creatures sure but they're cute."  
  
"First the frog now a 'skunk', what isn't cute to you Gavin?"  
  
"You." Gavin retorted playfully.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Michael giggled and punched the lad's arm jokingly. Gavin gave him a kiss on the cheek before leading him over to something else making random noises of excitement.  
  
"What is it now Gavin? What's that tacky noise coming from...? Oh for the love of god." Realization struck when Michael heard the music more clearly and felt the rumble of a large vehicle's engine. "Gavin I don't like ice-"  
  
"One blueberry Popsicle and a strawberry snowcone..." Michael sighed at his boyfriend's childlike jovial-ness "Here you are, keep the change. Cheers!"  
  
Gavin walked over to Michael and handed him one of the treats. "Don't bloody like it, you've never had it. Try it."  
  
"It tastes like blueberries." Michael licked at the treat hesitantly.  
  
"Care to give mine's a try love? It's strawberry." Michael licked the strawberry one and accidentally let out a delighted squeal. "You like it! Here, let's trade Micool."  
  
"Thanks Gavvy...I guess I like ice cream after all dammit." He said hesitantly as he finished his cold treat, barely acknowledging the annoying brain freeze he earned himself.  
  
"Of course you silly lil' sausage you, you just need to give more things a chance. Speaking of...wanna go on a little wander through the groves? There's a trail that leads through several, and there are all kinds of trees, gob fulls."  
  
"Sure. Let's go on 'a lil wander through the gob fulls of trees.'" Michael mocked with a British accent. When they came to the first grove Gavin took Michael's hands and placed them on the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Why are you showing me a pine tree Gavin? You've showed me a ton in every park we've ever been too...which is like every park in Austin"  
  
"That's because you still hate them."  
  
"They're tall pointed trees with a sweet smell and pine cones, and you can't touch the trunk without getting into it's annoying branches." Michael said as he got away from the massive tree. "You know, my mother once mentioned to be a flower called Morning Glories. She told me she'd recently started to like them and they're really beautiful. Can we go look at some instead? I've seen every type of tree there is in Austin."  
  
"Oh you're in luck Micool." The green eyed teen squealed happily, taking Michael's hand again. "I saw some towards the other side of the park."   
  
When the arrived at the morning glories, Gavin beckoned him towards the clump of flowers and Michael stepped forward. He leaned toward them and let the pleasant smell hug his nose. He found that the flower was shaped like bells and came in clusters. They were different from flowers he already knew, but he decided he would deem them beautiful.  
  
  
"Gavin? Let's go to my place now, we can tell mom and dad about the surgery, and see what they think."  
  
"Okay," Gavin pulled his boyfriend into one more kiss for the day. "can't wait to see what they'll say."


End file.
